Always You
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Sasuke-kun"/ Helaan nafas terdengar di seberang sana./ "Iya ibu dokter..."/Ah, hatinya sungguh menghangat. /"Katakan sekali lagi" / "Terimakasih.../ For Sasuke's Born Day.


Always You

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka menggerakkan tirai biru kelam. Seorang lelaki berambut biru gelap terlihat mengeratkan selimut tebalnya. Ia menggeram kala hembusan angin menggelitik telapak kaki telanjangnya. Dahinya berkerut kala sebuah getaran kecil berada di balik bantalnya. Ia mendesis, bibirnya mengumpat dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Selimut yang melindungi tubuhnya merosot kala tubuh tegapnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang hingga memperhatikan tubuh atletisnya tanpa sehelai kain.

Dengan enggan, ia menggeser tombol hijau pada layar tanpa melihat sang penelepon. Bibirnya sudah siap menyumpahi sang penelepon. Ia bersumpah untuk mencekiknya bila ini tidak penting. Dengan wajah bertekuk ia mendekatkan layar ponsel pada telinganya.

 _"Sasuke-kun"_

Sebuah suara lembut mengudara, memberikan udara segar pada paru-paru sang pria hingga mampu membelalakan kedua bola mata kelamnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya, dan seseorang dengan nama yang menjadi tambatan hatinya selama ini muncul.

"Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke seraya menegakkan punggungnya. Untung saja ia belum mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang sudah tersusun rapi di memori otaknya.

 _"Hm..."_

Ada apa dengan gadisnya? Hinata bukan tipikal gadis manja yang bila tak bisa tidur akan meneleponnya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

 _"Hmm? Tidak"_

Dahinya menyerit kala nada khas seseorang kelelahan memenuhi telinganya. Hembusan nafas yang tenang serta teratur memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"Hina-"

 _"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kala, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat tanggal berapa sekarang. Angka 23 dengan bulan juli menjadi petunjuk untuk hari ini dan Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya kala melihat angka 00.02. Hinata meleponnya di tengah malam?

 _"Sasuke-kun, kau... masih di sana?"_

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menyisir rambut berantakannya ke belakang. Sejurus kemudian, senyuman tulus terlihat. "Ya, aku masih di sini _baby_ "

 _"E-eh?"_

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia menutup bibirnya, meredam tawanya kala membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang Hinata tunjukkan.

 _"Tutup jendela Sasuke-kun. Udara terlalu dingin. Kau nanti sakit"_

Sasuke meraih saklar lampu tidur yang berada di dekat ranjang. Sinar kekuningan berpendar kala Sasuke menekan saklar tersebut. Ia bangkit dari tidur dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hn"

Helaan nafas terdengar di seberang sana. "Pakai baju sekarang!" Ujar Hinata dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sasuke meraih kaos putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia berjalan berupaya mencari saklar lampu di tengah rasa kantuk yang mulai membelai dirinya. Mata kelamnya menyipit kala sinar terang menusuk matanya.

 _"Tutup jendela sekarang"_

"Nanti panas Hinata"

 _"Sekarang"_

Sasuke mengapit ponsel dengan bahunya agar terus menempel pada telinganya. Ia tersenyum kecil kala ocehan mengenai kesehatan menyapa telinganya.

"Aku jadi mengantuk setelah mendengarmu berceloteh"

 _"Sasuke!"_

"Iya iya" ujar Sasuke seraya menutup setengah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

 _"Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusmu"_

"Kau. Tentu kau akan pulang kan? Atau bagaimana jika lebih baik aku sakit jika itu dapat membuatmu pulang dan-"

 _"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Aku di sini tidak untuk bersenang-senang, ada banyak jiwa yang-"_

Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata, ia sungguh gemas. "Iya ibu dokter..." ujar Sasuke seraya memutar bola mata. Ia bersandar pada kusen jendela, menatap lurus foto besar berpigura ungu lembut yang menempel pada dinding kamar.

 _"Maaf... aku tak bisa pulang untuk merayakannya" ujar Hinata dengan nada penuh penyesalan._

"Tak apa. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kau tau itu" ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati meja panjang, tangannya meraih foto yang terpajang di sana. "Kau menolong banyak orang di sana. Kau membuatku bangga" lanjutnya seraya mengelus foto seorang wanita berambut indigo yang tengah dipeluk dari belakang.

" _Hmm..."_

Sasuke terkekeh kala mendengar gumaman tak jelas itu. Ia tau, saat ini Hinata pasti tengah berusaha menghilangkan rona kemerahan pada kedua pipinya. "Kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah" lanjutnya. Matanya terpaku pada wajah merona sang wanita. Pandangannya yang sebelum jenaka kini menghangat, menatap wajah sang wanita penuh kerinduan.

 _"A-aku kangen"_

Sasuke terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya. Jemarinya mengelus dahinya.

 _"Ja-jangan tertawa! Tak ada ya-yang lucu..." ujar Hinata dengan nada pasrah._

"Kau yang bicara begitu terasa lucu bagiku. Kau... aneh"

Ah, hatinya sungguh menghangat.

 _"Ka-kalau begitu aku tak akan bica-"_

"Aku menyukainya"

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara yang menyapa telinga Sasuke. Ia menunggu, menunggu kalimat apa yang akan wanitanya katakan.

 _"A-aku... ah, sudahlah. Aku ma-mau tidur. Dah"_

Dan suara sambungan telepon yang putus menyapa gendang telinganya.

Ah, dia masih saja malu-malu.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan halus yang meyisir rambutnya membuat kesadarannya kembali. Ia semakin ingin menjemput mimpi kembali kala sentuhan itu turun pada pipinya, namun kala sentuhan menenangkan itu hilang, dengan cepat ia menarik sang empu. Ia kembali menempelkan tangan itu yang kini berpindah pada bibirnya. Sesekali ia mengecup telapak tangan itu, merasakan tekstur telapak hangat yang tak selembut dulu. Seketika kesadaran menghantamnya. Matanya membeliak kala mengingat seseorang yang memiliki tangan ini tengah jauh darinya.

Dan senyuman manis yang ia rindukan menjadi hal indah yang ia lihat kala matanya terbuka

"Pagi Sasuke-kun" ujar Hinata dengan tubuh yang sudah menunduk.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke bangun dari tidur. "Kapan kau kembali" ujarnya seraya menatap sekeliling kamar.

"Ini masih jam 4, tidurlah. Kau pasti mengantuk" ujar Hinata seraya mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggir ranjang. Ia melarikan tangan bebasnya pada helaian rambut Sasuke.

"Kau, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini. Seharusnya kau kembali lusa" ujar Sasuke di tengah keterkejutannya.

"A-aku... ehm. Aku i-izin?" Ujar Hinata tak yakin kala pandangan Sasuke yang penuh tanya.

"Hah?"

Dan kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke sungguh bukan dirinya.

"A-aku pulang tentu untuk-"

Pelukan erat seketika menyapa. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata mengerjap, namun saat kesadarannya telah melambai di depan mata, Hinata memilih tersenyum dengan telapak yang mengelus punggung lebar berbalut kaus putih tipis.

"Katakan sekali lagi"

"Apanya?"

"Katakan" ujar Sasuke seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Hinata. Hidungnya menggesek pada kulit Hinata, mencoba membaui aroma tubuh yang absen terlalu lama. "Katakan kau merindukanku"

"E-eh?"

"Katakan" ujar Sasuke seraya menggerakan tubuhnya untuk lebih melekat pada tubuh Hinata. Lilitan lengannya semakin menguat kala bibir Hinata hanya mengatakan hal tak jelas.

Sasuke tak ingin menyakan perihal mengapa Hinata sudah bersamanya kini. Ia tak peduli bagaimana prosesnyan

"Nyonya Uchiha"

"A-aku merindukanmu"

Dan kalimat itu meluncur seiring dengan pelukan Hinata yang menguat.

"J-jangan melihat" ujar Hinata kala Sasuke bersikeras mengurai pelukan Hinata.

"Tatap aku" ujar Sasuke kala berhasil melepaskan lengan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Tangan besarnya merangkum wajah mungil Hinata, memaksa sang wanita untuk menatap langsung pada matanya.

Gelengkan kuat Hinata berikan kala ia menolak untuk mendongak.

Dan paksaan Sasuke sungguh berhasil dengan bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibir hangat itu. Hanya menempel, tak ada pagutan atau lumatan. Sasuke ingin Hinata merasakan perasaan rindu yang ia sampaikan melalui ciumannya. Ia ingin wanitanya tau bahwa ia tak bisa jauh darinya.

Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya lalu membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata, ia menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga kedua dahi mereka saling bergesekan.

"Dia adalah kado untukku tahun ini" seraya mengelus perut datar yang beberapa bulan lagi membuncit. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, _always you_ " ujar Sasuke seraya melumat bibir itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sebuah figura besar tertempel manis pada dinding. Seorang wanita dengan gaun cantik berwarna putih tengah tersenyum haru. Sang pemilik lengan yang melilit pinggang sang wanita berbalut tukedo tengah tersenyum tipis. Dibalik mimik wajahnya yang kaku, semua orang tau bahwa sang pria tengah dilanda kebahagian. Dan sebuah cincin yang tersemat pada jari manis mereka telah membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah mendeklarasikan sumpah sehidup semati.

Sasuke Uchiha & Hinata Uchiha

A/N

Happy birthday Sasuke! /pesta. Keinginan untuk membuat fict dihari ulang tahun si abang(?). Dari siang belom dapet mood dan pas mau balik dari tempat gawean baru dapet moodnya. Alhasil, fict rush ancur begini /dia maksa sih. Untuk anda yang sudah fav, follow dan review how dare you baby dan your mine, BIG THANKS TO YOU. Engga nyangka bakal direspon se baik itu. Makasih semua :")

Maaf engga bisa pm satu per satu :"))))) makasih udah menyempatkan waktu untuk baca fict ini.

Cynon


End file.
